Trailer! The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly! Trine
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Just having some fun... Trailer for my story The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly! Transformers Trine Trilogy! Check out the story when I have it out.


_I do not own any characters from the Transformers Trilogy or Transformers seekers Skywarp, Thundercracker nor Starscream._

_I do own Alyssa, Nathan and Thomas… Also in this the human parents I own._

_I came up with his as I was at the theaters on Friday August 5, 2011 watching some trailers or during the pre movie show stuff… Anyways I hope you enjoy, this is on a story I've had on my mind for quite a while, wrote down the idea several months ago but just started writing last month or two months ago. I hope you enjoy… Review if you like… Also check out the story when I come out with it and post it._

_**HAVE THE THEME MUSIC TO THE TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN TRAILER **__**OR Preferably**__** Transformers Dark Of The Moon Trailer (Final Trailer) Music PLAYING WHEN YOU READ THIS…**_

_**The Makers of The Good the Bad and Ugly Trailer.**_

The scene opens; there are three teens, one a brunette wavy haired girl with green eyes, the other two strong muscle teenage boy's one dark curly blonde, the other dark brown hair styled like the Beatles hair. Their clothes are ragged but their walking with rubble behind them.

Suddenly they break into a run and an explosion happens behind them. "Run!" someone screams at the top of their lungs, while screaming can be vaguely heard in the background.

- **They thought they were normal teens and were only humans.**

A woman is scene in a living room, she is sort of large and she has black curly hair she's laying on the couch typing on her laptop. The blonde man is sitting reading the paper wearing reading glasses. They both look up as a beautiful teenage girl walk in the room. A flash as if a look back of time happens as a young red cheeked brunette with short bangs and reddish brown eyes comes into the hazed picture.

"Daddy!" the young girl says. "Mommy!" she runs to them so cutely.

"Oh sweetie we love you."

**-No one ever thought different, except they all had someone missing in their past they never knew they'd be forced to meet.**

The scene flashes back to the brunet teenager walking in the room with her parents staring at her lovingly.

The brunette girl from earlier is walking and glowing with a smile on her face now owning green eyes instead of red.

"Dad, Mom… Hu… Sometimes I feel so stupid you know."

"Oh sweetheart no bodies perfect." Her father says as his daughter falls into the couch her two dogs bagging for a scratch and she obeys.

"I feel so different sometimes."

"Well you are honey… You're special."

"Yeah because of my ADD and short term memory… you can thank my bio parents for that one." She huffs and rolls her eyes as she looks like something pains her to think about what she said.

"Honey, its more than that your our daughter… Never forget that…. Your special because of who you are… You are the kindest person ever. You're special because you're you." Her mother says as she walks over to her daughter and holds her in her arms.

Her father walks over and touches his daughters back lovingly.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy. You always know how to cheer me up!" She says getting up and hugging them. "I don't know what college will be like without you."

"Well you'll always have me there besides you. To keep you out of the parties and from having sex with every boy." Says the blonde hair curly haired boy whose smiling and laughing, ducking when a shoe is tossed at him.

"Yeah, I'll always have a teenage idiot dush, who we were raised like siblings and is my best friend along in the ride. The dush who will take back those words once my parents aren't watching."

"Whoa that's what she says!"

"Oh you're going to get it Tom freaking ass, I'll kick that ass to the dirt if you joke like that again." She says as the boy runs and laughs out the back door to the back yard and she chases him.

"You wanna bet!"

-** An Event shook their lives forever, and changed their world**

A voice so familiar is heard as the scene is now in a large hanger, the starry-eyed girl, bruised and white skinned is looking up at something scared while the brunette boy is holding her and in front of her trying to protect her. "Alyssa, Nathan, you both are more then you know, you both are more special then you know."

"What…What do you mean Optimus?" They both look shocked as their looking up at the Autobots scared for things they do not know.

The lime green autobot is the next one to speak. "You are Transformers… Halflings… And you are the only Decepticons we've ever let in our mist, because you are humans and you are different."

"What… What's a Decepticon?"

-**It's time for their fight for freedom**

The girl is seen outside crying looking to the beautiful view of the water.

"Hey is something wrong Alyssa?" A red and black Autobot says, as he looks at the girl worried.

"I've gotta go save him." She says quietly out of her tears with a slight gasp.

"Who?" Says the lime green and purple autobot touching his brothers shoulder.

"The person who is as close to me as you both being twins are to each other. This boy is every bit my brother and is as close as you two are to each other. He's my best friend, his name is Thomas, and I am going to rescue him from his father… Or should I say my uncle. I'm going to rescue him from those dush bag D-cons that ruined every bit of our perfect or sort of perfect happy lives… I cannot sit here and know Nate and me our safe while he suffers."

"You're not going alone… he's the same for me as I feel for you, you go I go!" the brunette in a white t-shirt showing his muscles tosses a bag to the girl who looks up at him with awe. "We're going to get our cousin together!"

-**Can they figure out who they truly are before it's too late?**

"Hello daughter."

"Hello FATHER!" A girl looks angrily up at the jet mech in front of her.

"You ready to join us?"

"Let me think!" Suddenly her human body transformers "I'll die before I ever do something that stupid!" she aims a gun at the mech "And I'd just let you know, I will Never do something that stupid. So I guess you're just going to have to kill me. Starscream!"

-**Or will the beings of their past determine their future?**

"They don't want to be with you!" Optimus Prime says as his mask zips over his face and he looks like he's about to have a huge battle. The other Autobots, except the twins are behind him all ready for battle.

"Give use our children!" Three Decepticon mechs growl as their guns are aimed at Optimus Prime.

"Never, unless they freely desire!" Suddenly metal clashes as the mechs all charge into each other.

-**The men neither of them wanted to know is bringing the fight to their door. They will have to save the ones they love, and find a way to live their lives as normal as possible.**

"Hey hun, how was your day?" her father with blonde hair looks down at his daughter in the kitchen while his wife is preparing dinner asks.

"Crazier then you will ever know!" He ruffles her hair "I still wish you were my bio parents and not that ass hole!"

"Watch the language!" both parents shout as they look at their blushing daughter.

"Sorry…. But yeah life is crazy, and I love you guys and deeply miss you!"

"That's my little girl." Her mother says with a smile. "Just as long as their keeping you safe and that your alive, that's what counts for us."

-**But will normal be too high of a price they will have to pay? Can Normal be obtained? Or will they be killed in the process?**

The girl walks up to a police officer vehicle looking scared "Excuse me did we do something wrong officer? Cause it feels like your following me and my friends."

"No not at all Alyssa Grace Ella!"

She looks shocked as the police man chuckles.

-**Run for your lives they will hunt you! What do you do when you can't trust anyone?**

"It's strange all the police cars today isn't it?" Alyssa asks with the two boys besides her smiling, her having a backpack on looking as if she's headed to a class.

"Yeah super strange." The two boys echo with a slight chuckle from all of their lips.

-**- Form new unions, find love, and find friendships that will never end, for now friendships are the only things that can give you a chance.**

"The police cars started it all…. Now we're bringing the fight back to them!" The blond boy says as he revs an engine with the Alyssa and Nate sitting with him smiling getting some rifle guns loaded.

"Let's do this!" they all suddenly begin to transform into large transformers, demolishing the car they were sitting in.

- **The makers of Dear Life Since You've Been Gone,**

"I don't know what to believe anymore?" A crying girl says looking up at the blue and red Autobot.

"Sometimes it's when we don't know what our lives hold. When our lives are most tested. That is when we find the hope and ways to bring answers to the unknown, and to find happiness in the hardships that lie in our way is the greatest thing you can do in these times."

**-The Speed and Light of Life,**

"Listen to me… You are fighting for your humanity, your rights and the survival of your home world. Got that, never forget that nor lose side of that." A finally dressed military sergeant announces, while looking at the frightened Alyssa making unbroken direct eye contact.

**-Meadowlark Hostage, **

"What's this?" Nathan asks holding a strange spiked object in his hands.

"Holy shit… now put that down carefully!" The small blue Autobot truck states as he is pointing a finger at the boy.

"What? What's so bad about a porcupine like thing Wheels?" Nathan asks confused on the object, while Alyssa is leaning on a chair with her legs crossed chewing gum and reading a teen magazine.

"I swear you're no better than children some days." Wheelie states "And my names not Wheels its Wheelie… Now don't touch anything! You could have killed us all you know for peats sakes that was a grenade you were goofing around and playing with."

"For your information we are children… Hello we're teenagers…" The girl states not taking her eyes off her magazine.

**-The Human Affect and Inhuman, **

"Alyssa!" Both boys yell as a blaster is heard firing, glass shatters as the frightened girl standing in the way of the doors seeing the bright light blasting at her.

She's thrown back and rubble falls all over her, leaving her buried in a large pile of rubble.

**-and many others.**

"You know I never truly fell in love with any guy, till I met you? A female autobot says as her lips make contact with a bright colored Autobot in a dark room where electrical wires are flashing as they were pulled or broken.

**-Brings you the story**

The logo runs _**"The Good the Bad and the Ugly, The Seeker Trine Trilogy Children!"**_

-**Their lives are changed forever…**

"You betrayed us? How could you have betrayed us like that?" Someone yells an obvious girls voice.

"Easy, after I was changed!"

"Bastard!" A man yells, while a blaster starting up and charging is heard.

"Well it's war then!" an evil laugh is heard.

Then the credits of people who helped make or are involved the movie/story roll. Director/Writer ColorGuardSweetHeartFurry, Producer ColorGuardSweetHeartFury, Assistant Writer (my family and friends), From the same people who brought you Dear Life Since You've Been Gone, Meadowlark Hostage, and The Human and Inhuman, and many others.

Comes a story about Secrets in several different lives that bonded them from birth. The journey they'd be forced to take that they never knew, or expected, as It came for them and ended their lives they loved.

**Readers Rating: Is rated Teen… Reasons will be discussed or stated in each chapter when story comes out.**

**-COMING SOON-**


End file.
